


Castle Clayskull

by SpaceCarrotCasserole



Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Humor, M/M, Smut, arts and crafts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceCarrotCasserole/pseuds/SpaceCarrotCasserole





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone knew. It was Eternia's worst kept secret.  
The hushed rumor no one ever dared to speak in mixed company? He-Man liked arts and crafts. Shameful, the maids would say. Abhorrent, the servants would mutter under their breaths. His greatest weakness was a skein of quality yarn, or a newly opened set of paint brushes. Many a time had he been caught in the act of fingering longingly, a far off look in his eye, a well worn set of knitting needles. Servants would hurry along, pretending they never saw anything. They learned to avoid certain parts of the castle, knowing EXACTLY what went on in those rooms.  
On a particularly hot night in an unseasonably warm Eternian spring, He-Man sat sweating over an old pottery wheel. A mound of virgin clay in front of him. He wondered out loud “What could be keeping him?” and went back to kneading the lump absentmindedly. A warm, prickly sensation shot up his arms and filled his entire being. He felt his abdomen clench and relax with every poke and prod of his fingers in the clay. Slowly he probed into the mass with wet hands, savoring the sensation. He thought he heard the clay whisper to him “Stop being such a tease, Prince Adam.”He squeezed and let out a gasp. Shaking his head; There was no way. Absolutely no one knew he was Prince Adam.  
The door opened with a creak. He-Man looked up and instinctually lowered his hands to hide the half stiff mass growing under his loin cloth.  
“We can't keep meeting like this, Skeletor.”  
Skeletor settled in behind the man and whispered in his ear, seductively, “We can do whatever the fuck we want, He-Man.” He wrapped his arms around He-Man's broad chest “Let's cut the chit-chat today and have some fun.”  
Gathering both of He-Man's hands in his, he guided them to the pottery wheel and put them in position. “What are we making today?” He asked, and started spinning the wheel.  
Small moans and gasps filled the room as they, in tandem, worked the clay into a misshapen vase. Skeletor pressed his whole body into He-Man's, grinding his crotch into the small of his back. Feeling the heat of Skeletor's member, He-Man met him eagerly, pressing back. Finally they could take no more and He-Man kicked over the pottery wheel dramatically.  
“MY VASE” Skeletor cried.  
He-Man pushed the muscular skeleton to the ground, and pressed his lips against the skull's teeth. He licked eagerly at the curves of his cheekbones and the outside of his eye sockets. Skeletor pushed him roughly onto his back and turned him over. “Let's do this” he growled.  
Skeletor tore at his tassets, fumbling with the buckle until finally, with great relief, his dick came rushing out to greet him and his lover. Grabbing some nearby oil paints, he lubed up his cock and slid it into He-Man's ready asshole.  
He-Man roared with pleasure, and angled his hips to meet Skeletor's. Looking around, he saw the destroyed vase. Head suddenly filled with inspiration, he smashed the vase back into a mound and wrapped it around his fully erect member. He pumped in time with Skeletor's thrusts, his pounding getting more and more ruthless as Skeletor dug his nails into the flesh of his legs.  
Finally, both men came with great force and fell panting to the stone floor. Weak from exertion, neither of them bothered to move, and simply basked in the afterglow.


	2. The Craftening

“How about a sketch, He-man?” The blue skeleton man draped himself over a chaise.  
He-man fidgeted on the stool he was sitting on. He did want to improve his life drawing skills. Lately he had little time to practice and he was beginning to feel ashamed at his lack of progress. Primary school children in Eternia had a better grasp on anatomy than he did. Or at the very least he felt that way.  
“Alright, Skeletor. Hold that pose.” He said, manfully.  
He-Man quickly sketched a few crude outlines. But alas. Every single one was shit. He hung his head in shame and sighed.  
“I’m sorry, Skeletor. I fear that I have met with my greatest enemy yet. Drawing from life just isn’t as easy as it looks.”  
“Oh He-man,” The Skeletor chuckled. “Don’t beat yourself up. It is impossible to capture grace and majes…” Skeletor looked at He-Man pointedly and inspected the discarded sketches. “Why..wha…these are horrible! Do you think I look like this? These are so bad, they’re OFFENSIVE!”  
Skeletor crumpled the sketches and tossed them into the fireplace. “You will do it again!” he howled, and flung himself on the chaise once again. “And capture my good side, you fool!”  
He-man found himself gripping the charcoal so hard that it snapped. How dare he? How dare he talk to a prince of Eternia that way?  
“Hurry up, He-man. Neither of us will be leaving until you learn some respect!” And then he muttered under his breath “This is worse than when you tried to make brunch…”  
“No, Skeletor! Your insults have gone too far this time! I will not stand for it!”  
Skeletor raised an eyebrow. “Standing up for yourself, are we, you muscle bound oaf.” Skeletor stood up.  
He-man threw the first punch. Skeletor ducked and heaved his entire body weight into the giant man and threw him to the ground. “You royal boob!” He shouted triumphantly. He-man shifted and threw another punch, this one connecting with Skeletor’s jaw, sending him flying across the room. He recovered quickly and picked up a cup of paint brushes and sent them flying towards He-man.  
“Brushes? Brushes can’t hurt me!” He-man laughed.  
“Oh? But this can!” Skeletor picked up a craft knife and hurled it, nicking the straps on He-man’s loin cloth, but narrowly missing. The loin cloth fluttered to the ground to reveal a massive erection.  
It was almost as if time stopped.  
“This…is what gets you off? He-man, you need therapy.”  
“I can’t help it, I just love fighting…and crafting…”  
Skeletor did not move. He-man was starting to get worried that things had finally gone too far, when the skeleton began to chuckle.  
“You are an idiot, He-man.” He said, and wrapped his hand around the massive erection. “I know how to end this.”  
Skeletor began to work He-man’s shaft, lightly dragging a pointed nail around the head. Alternating between a tight and loose grasp, he found a rhythm. Pulling back the foreskin he teased He-Man’s balls by gently palming them. He-Man reacted by getting harder.  
Skeletor looked into He-Man’s eyes. “Do you want some teeth or all teeth?”  
“Mmmmm” He-Man said. “You decide.”  
Skeletor slowly raked He-Man’s length against his molars. Savoring the feeling, He-Man groaned and leaned back against the wall, letting the power of the blowjob take him. He could feel the small scrapings of every tooth in Skeletor’s head, and the tiny bites weren’t bad either.  
Taking the entirety of He-Man into his mouth, Skeletor began to beat himself off. With a furious motion he massaged his enormous cock. With his free hand, he dug his nails into He-Man’s rock-hard ass. He-Man shouted with pleasure.  
“Skeletor! I have found my muse! Don’t stop!” He cried as he grabbed a nearby sketch pad and began to furiously sketch out an idea.  
Skeletor began pumping He-Man’s cock faster, increasing pressure with his teeth.  
“Almost there…Almost…there!” He-Man exclaimed through clenched teeth. But soon it was all too much and he couldn’t hold it in anymore and exploded into Skeletor’s mouth. Semen dribbled down his chin.  
“Look.” He-Man said, and handed Skeletor the sketch. “Now I just need to paint it.”  
Skeletor nodded “It’s beautiful, He-Man.”  
Sometime later, a large package arrived at Snake Mountain. Knowing exactly what it was, Skeletor banished all his goons for the evening and secretly hung the painting in his bedroom, as a memento of their hidden affair.


End file.
